A Mother's Love
by Maran Zelde
Summary: As Applejack tucks Apple Bloom in for the night, her little sister shares some surprising insight. Oneshot, short and sweet.


Applejack poked her head into Apple Bloom's bedroom as her little sister climbed into bed.

"Did you remember to brush your teeth?"

Apple Bloom rolled her eyes. "Yeah. Y'know, you don't have to remind me anymore. I'm not-"

"A little kid anymore," finished Applejack. "I know." She walked over to the bedside table, a tray with a glass of water carefully balanced on her back. Her hooves clopped lightly on the hardwood floor. "Sometimes I just don't wanna think about it."

"Don't you want me to grow up?" Apple Bloom tilted her head. "You know it's gonna happen someday, right?"

Applejack set the tray on the little table. "I know that, sugar cube, it's just..." She paused, thinking about how to phrase what she felt in her heart. "Our time together is precious, understand?"

Apple Bloom nodded, although she couldn't understand, not really. She was too young and innocent.

"You think I'm gonna move out like Pinkie moved from her rock farm. Or like you almost moved to Manehattan."

"That's part of it," Applejack said honestly. She hadn't expected her sister to be so perceptive.

"Well you don't have to worry about that." Apple Bloom smiled. "'Cause I'm gonna live at Sweet Apple Acres forever! Princess Celestia gave our family this land. If it's good enough for you and Big Mac and Granny Smith, it's good enough for me!"

Applejack nuzzled her cheek. "Forever is a mighty long time. But if you wanna stay here for the rest of yer days, you always have a place here."

Apple Bloom gave her a half hug, putting one small foreleg over her big sister's shoulder. "I know that, sure as sunshine." Then she withdrew, sitting up straight in bed. "Oh, I almost forgot. I'm havin' trouble figurin' out what to give Granny for Mother's Day. Got any ideas?"

"Oh, she'll be happy with a card or flowers." Applejack teased Apple Bloom's bow out of her red mane.

The young filly frowned. "I give her a card and flowers every year. I wanna do somethin' different."

"Well now, I was thinkin' about givin' her a new travelin' bonnet. Maybe it could be from both of us."

"I want it to be from just me," Apple Bloom said with a sigh. "Got any other ideas?"

Applejack brought her foreleg to her chin in thought. "Maybe a new swim cap. The one she has now is older'n dirt."

"What is it with you and hats?"

Applejack chuckled. "C'mon now, why don't you sleep on it. If'n yer still stuck you can try askin' Big Mac for ideas tomorrow."

Apple Bloom laid her head on her pillow, and Applejack pulled the covers up to her chin.

"AJ?" the filly looked up at her elder sister. "Do want anything?"

Applejack stared blankly at her. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, do you want a Mother's Day present?"

"What - me?" Applejack blinked. "I'm not a mother."

"Well," said Apple Bloom, smoothing the wrinkles in her pillow case, "you kind of are to me. Granny's great, but she forgets things sometimes. Yer the one who always tucks me in at night, and you pack my lunches, and make me go to bed early, and keep me from doin' a lot of fun things 'cause you think it's for my own good."

"I've done all that 'cause I had to. After Ma and Pa passed, I had to take extra good care of you. But I could never replace them."

Apple Bloom shook her head slightly. "I'm not sayin' you could, but..." Her orange eyes stared down at her blanket. "I mean, I don't remember them. Whenever I think about my ma...I keep thinkin' of you."

Tears pricked at Applejack's eyes and she hastily blinked them back. "I was just about yer age when we lost Ma and Pa. I may have made mistakes, but I tried to do everythin' for you that they would."

Apple Bloom smiled up at her. "I know." She wrapped her pale yellow forelegs around Applejack's neck, and her guardian returned the hug, nuzzling her cheek.

"Love you, girl," she said quietly.

"Love you too."

Applejack pulled away with a watery smile and brushed back Apple Bloom's forelock. "Go to sleep now, AB. Sweet dreams."

"Good night." Apple Bloom laid her head on her pillow, her lips pulled up in a gentle smile. "I think I know what to give you now."

Applejack shut off the bedside lamp. "That's real sweet, but you don't have to give me anything."

"Maybe not," said Apple Bloom, snuggling into her pillow. "But I want to."

THE END


End file.
